1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing program, an information processing method, and an information processing device. The present invention more specifically relates to an information processing program, an information processing method, and an information processing device for performing page-by-page editing of a document file having multiple pages to each of which attribute information with a plurality of items is allocated.
2. Description of the Background Art
For a document file having multiple pages, it is a publicly known technique to set attribute information separately for each of the pages constituting the document file (as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-262683). In this case, the attribute information of each page contains a plurality of items such as a page number.
A computer installed application software such as an image editing application or a page editing application executes page-by-page editing of a document file as discussed above having multiple pages for each of which attribute information with a plurality of items is set by starting software. As an example, when one, or more than one page selected from multiple pages constituting a document file is rotated 90 degrees, the direction in which the selected page is laid is changed from a vertical direction to a horizontal direction or from a horizontal direction to a vertical direction.
In this case, the multiple pages contained in the document file are displayed in list form, and attribute information allocated to each page is displayed in association with a corresponding page on a display screen of the computer. So, a user is allowed to select a page to be edited while seeing attribute information of each page displayed on the display screen. After editing process is executed, it is determined whether or not attribute information properly reflects user's intension by seeing an item of the attribute information corresponding to the executed editing process.
However, many items of attribute information can be set for each page in such a document file. So, it is difficult to display all attribute information of each page on a display screen of a computer. Thus, when an item of attribute information a user wishes to see is not displayed on the displayed screen, he or she should change the displayed items manually. This results in complicated operation for selecting a page to be edited, so a page to be edited cannot smoothly be selected.
After editing process of a selected page is executed, it is determined whether or not an item of attribute information corresponding to the editing process is rewritten. In this case, the user should also change the displayed items manually when the rewritten item is not displayed on the display screen. This results in complicated operation for confirming a result of editing, so a result of editing cannot efficiently be confirmed.
Because all of the pages cannot be displayed simultaneously in list form when many pages are contained in a document file, a user should select a page to be edited from the many pages by scrolling through the list. This results, not only in a long time required to see the attribute information of all pages, but also in a high probability of the omission of a page to be edited from being selected.